Herobrine the forgotten lore
by atommage
Summary: herobrine a legend or a person? is he good or evil? the freaky thing is... he is always going to be watching you.. a stroy of adventure and supense good and evil, light and dark. you can decide is herobrine a mindless and completly utterly with no doubt the ruthless killer of all? or is he just a mislead human that just made a very wrong mistake only you as the reader can decide..
1. Chapter 1: Steve's path to chaos

Part 1: The childhood of Steve

A while ago, in a land called Minecraftica, this particular Steve's life was glorious. It was almost perfect. Many of the village children were called Steve. It was a tradition that the oldest son of a village family would set out to be a miner, builder, or hunter. This Steve was very different from all the others- he never liked going out in daytime, but he always snuck out at night. He tamed spiders, listened to zombies, and loved hostile mobs in general. He once even walked and talked with an Enderman. An Enderman!

His parents though he would eventually grow out of this habit but he did not all the other kids from the village laughed at him so Steve tried not to go out during the day at all His parent's notch and Maria wanted so desperately to stop him from being abnormal they bribed him with money, they tried to tempt him with diamonds but Steve would not budge. He hated what his parents gave him for birthdays. Cake, electric torches, pet cows, baby chickens, note blocks, cobblestone generator, even potions. But still he did not want all those gifts the only thing he wanted for his birthdays where things to do with monsters. What he really wanted were monster spawners, pet spiders, rotten flesh, baby zombies, monster generators, creeper torches, and more. So Steve's parents Notch and Maria set off to the fortune-teller's house.

The fortune-teller looked in her mystical obsidian crystal and this is the horrifying fortune she told them "Notch and Maria you should not let your guard down for I foresee that your son will take a very wrong turn in his life if you let your guard down you will lose your soon stay focused I tell you!" Notch was not happy with this so in the middle of the night he killed the fortune teller and fled with his son and wife and angry villagers chasing him in pursuit.  
The fled, hours dragged by which soon turned into days, followed by weeks, months, finally after two months they fled to the wild and never came back. Notch built a house in the wild and spoke to Maria about what they would do about their son who would soon be overridden by darkness. Maria wanted notch not to think about it and just try to survive the wilderness.

On Steve's 12th birthday everyone woke up except for Maria who was found in her bedroom as cold as death. "Maria!" Notch exclaimed a river of tears came pouring from notch's face " wait dad look" Steve whispered in notch's ear they slowly turned around to see a trail of blood so Notch and Steve set off in pursuit to kill the horrible beast that slayed her. Was it a zombie that killed her? No notch though as he wandered around the mountain tracing back were the trail came. "Skelton!" cried Steve "no there aren't any arrows" muttered Notch " could it be a spider "maybe" shrugged Notch " but why would monsters kill her there only non-hostile if you attack them" shuddered Steve as the cold air-filled him with dread, " I do not know why" Notch replied.

After hours of following after the trail they found an enderman "don't look at it in the eyes" Notch silently said to Steve. "Don't worry dad I will kill it" but before Notch could do he heard the horrible and gruesome noise of an enderman taking away his son nothing was more important to notch than his son abnormal or not so his son just suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple sparks.

Notch worked alone except for his cat and dog he hunted for food and blocks, explored ravines, searched mine shafts, looked in countless dungeons, slayed monsters but could find no trace of his lost son he searched, biome after biome, but never found trace of his son. Notch had become a skilled builder and miner after the year his son went missing little did he know that his son was waiting for Notch to help him.  
After a while Notch found his son on an anvil surrounded by enderman so notch took his diamond sword and slayed all of them so he rescued Steve and carried him back home. Steve was fine for a few weeks until suddenly he became ill and started becoming more and more like a monster the sun burned him spiders, zombies, skeletons, & enderman did not attack him. He had become a monster notch called him Herobrine Steve told Notch before he died that he wanted to tell his dad he loved him. Lightning erupted out of nowhere and right before his eyes Steve became deathly pale and his eyes were as bright as glowstone. Notch called him Herobrine.

Notch ran away he knew it was a matter of time until his son set out to kill him so Notch fled and ran across biomes until he came to another village. Since Notch was the creator he decided to create more creatures in the world to destroy Herobrine he had created the world's first iron golem. Iron golems were admired everywhere. Notch decided to try something different he made and iron golem using snow and a pumpkin. It was a snow golem.

Notch lost track of his son he knew Steve now known as Herobrine will be waiting in a stronghold. So Notch got items that he needed a diamond sword, armour, a stack of food, torches, arrows and bow. He also brought some dirt and a water bucket and a pickaxe.  
He used an eye of ender to find a dungeon the eye of ender landed several blocks in front of his house! Anxious to explore the dungeon he dug down and he fell into the dungeon. He was suddenly dumbfounded by the sudden darkness. So, hastily he placed a torch down a familiar yellow-orange glow suddenly flooded the little circular room. Then, right behind him he heard the familiar and spooky sound of zombies moaning. Startled notch jumped and looked behind him there was nothing, something was behind the wall. He decided to ignore it. After miles of exploring, He found a strange inscription on the wall. It was in the forgotten language of Minecraftica. It read:

"Beware of those cold nights

And lightless days

For you will feel dread, panic, and fear take over you

You must muster all your power for he calls to kill you

Either of you will die in vain or dignity

Will you die or will it die

For you are calling to Herobrine the God of death

Controller of monsters and night

Master of darkness who rots in light

Herobrine has come, are you the one to kill him?

Or will he kill you?

Its eyes glow pure white it almost looks like you!

The only problem is, now he is watching you!" Notch shuddered at this terrifying inscription that was sort of like a poem at the same time. Was it true that his son ha… CRASH a sudden noise erupted out of nowhere. It was... Herobrine!


	2. Chapter 2: The dawn of herobrine

Part 2: the awakening of Herobrine

**The legend of Herobrine**

Notch pulled out his sword, and saw a familiar person in front of him "Steve!" he cried he tried to pull his arms around his son. But, his son pushed him away, with a new profound strength. Notch now saw that his son had now turned to the dark side of Minecraftica. Zombies obeyed him, spiders loved him, skeletons favoured him above other monsters, zombie pig men squealed with delight when he came to the nether. Enderman teleported to him, ghasts screamed the song of herobrine. Magma cubes, and slime cubes quivered with delight, blazes created fireworks in his name but worst of all. Hostile mobs and villagers were terrified of him. Notch ran as Herobrine chased him in pursuit for not saving him when enderman transformed him into the monster he was now.

So, notch fled to a different village this village was very special, there was a dungeon in the middle of the town the villagers loved notch for it was foretold that notch, the creator of this world would travel, for a massive amount of chunks and finally stop at this village the villagers waited for centuries on end but he did not appear. But finally after a millennium notch had come to the village called... Ica.

A massive amount of memories flooded back notch's mind about the first town he lived him it was called, minecraft these 2 towns were named after this world he created. There was a special currency in this town the villagers loved wheat. So as a gift to the village. He made a farm for the town not just any farm but a farm, so extraordinary that, it was nearly magical. Plants of every kind grew. from glistering melons, to golden apples. And even animal farms!

Soon everyone in the village new of the "legendary" notch. Notch decided to kill his son who was now known as herobrine. Notch mined and gathered all the supplies he needed, stacks of torches, some diamond armour, sword, bow and arrows, and some food notch went on for a while to collect this stuff. First he started tree punching. Then he was crafting before they knew it days went by as notch grew restless finally he got all the torches, and armour. Now he needed food.

Notch heard the distressed call of a villager.

Villager 1: it's a monster!

Notch: no it is not it is just a chicken

Villager1: no it is a horrible and vile evil creature from the nether that will only be satisfied by drinking your blood and eating your insides from the outside to kill you

Notch looked at the villager which was quite easy because the villager was in his face.

Villager 1: kill it!

Notch: no I will not it is a chicken

Villager 1: he slowly points behind him

Notch sees a zombie villager!

Villager 2: you cannot make me kill the beast I have a wife and children

Priest: no you don't you only have cats

Villager 2: but I might have one day

The villager being pushed in front of the chicken falls on the floor. And the priest locks all the doors and locks the villager's door. Notch watches intently to see what will happen.

The villager inches closer until the chicken squawks and lays an egg on the villager

Villager 2: I have been poisoned by this zombie villager from the nether

Notch: no you are not

Slowly he sees the villager slowly being consumed by rot and muck covering every inch of him

Villager 2: * grrrr* quick take this book before I * moan* become a zombie

Notch grabs the book and stabs the zombie villager in the chest

Villager 1: what does the book say?

Notch: it tells me how to find someone

Villager 1: who?

Notch: it is… HEROBRINE

_Meanwhile in a stronghold…_

Herobrine lurks in the stronghold and hears someone calling his name. Is it a villager? No it was his former father notch.

Herobrine sets off at night to find notch so he can take out all those years of pain when notch left him. How herobrine yearned for power. If he killed notch he would become the most powerful person on minecraftica.

So biome after biome herobrine searches for notch terrorising villages, burning in the sunlight, and commanding monsters to do his bidding. Herobrine finally finds notch's room he bursts in and finds that notch isn't there! Angry he tries to destroy the room but it is a trap thousands of villagers all named Steve in this town are armed and dangerous with all sorts of things to kill herobrine. Bows and arrows, potions, dogs, cats, swords, blocks, traps, and more!

Herobrine frightened tries to run back to the stronghold but notch's mob of villager warriors don't give up chase after a while notch and his mob capture Herobrine they trap him using unbreakable cuffs. But herobrine knows a way to get out he speaks to the enderman to get him out of here.

Notch comes to give his son an antidote to become good again notch would have to give the antidote to herobrine. So he enters the room where is herobrine he has disappeared from the jail notch knows that herobrine will try to find his way back to a stronghold so notch takes food, dirt, water bucket, his dog, rotten flesh, potions, armour, sword, bow, arrows, food, torches, and some eyes of ender.

The next day notch throws the eye of ender it falls just next to a mountain notch throws it again it lands in the same place. Notch runs back to his house to find his pick and starts digging it takes days but finally notch finds it he finds another terrifying inscription on the wall. It looks like this

..-. . .- .-. - . .- .-.. .-.. -.- . .- ... - ... . .- .-. - ... .. ... .-.-.- - .- -.- .- .-.. .-.. - ..-. -.- - ..- - .-. . - -... .-.. . .- .. - ... ..-. . .- .-. .-.-.- .. .- - ... . .-. - -... .-. .. -. . - .- -. . .-. - ..-. -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... - .- ... - . .-. - ..-. -.- - ..- .-. ..-. . .- .-. .-.-.- -.- - ..- ... .- ...- . -.-. - - . - ... .. ... ..-. .- .-. - - - . ..-.. .- . .-.. .-.. .. ... .- ...- . .- -.- ..- . ... - .. - -. ..-. - .-. -.- - ..- .-.-.- .. .- .. .-.. .-.. -. . - - ..- - - ..-. - ... .. ... .- - .-. .-.. -.. .. ..-. -.- - ..- ..-. .. -. -.. -. - - -.-. ... ... - . .-. - -. - ... .. ... .-. .-. . ... ... ..- .-. . .-. .-.. .- - . - - -.-. .-.. .- .. - -.- - ..- .-. .-. .-. .. -.. . .-.. - - -.- - ..- - -. - - -.-. ... ..-. . .- .-. - -.- . -.- . ... .-.-.-

It was in block code it read:

fear me all ye who hear this. May all of you tremble with fear. I am herobrine owner of darkness master of your fear. you have come this far to me? Well I have a question for you.

I will get out of this world if you find notch step on this pressure plate to claim your prize look out notch fear my eyes.

_Click_

"What was that" notch cried as he heard footsteps there was a flash of white light then fading into darkness a familiar voice said now you are my slave and will die by my wrath and.. notch heard no more the familiar inky blackness filled notch's mind as he though how could I fall for this trap as notch went out in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3: Notch's Slip

Chapter 3: notch's slip

As notch's eyelids fluttered open, a pang of fear infiltrated notch's mind. A voice more dry than anything suddenly spoke up out of nowhere and with an extremely angry tone. The dark figure loomed over notch. Notch suddenly recognized the figure it was. His lost son Steve!

Notch was wondering why Steve had captured him. Notch struggled to escape from the purple bonds that kept him prisoner in the stronghold. "It is no use struggling" snarled Herobrine. "Why are you keeping me prisoner" exclaimed notch. "If I kill you I will be the most powerful person on earth." Herobrine exclaimed triumphantly. "For now on you will be my slave" notch tried to protest but then. As if Herobrine knew what notch was doing he got hit on the head with cobblestone. As the ground rushed up to meet him notch wondered if he would live to see light ever again.

Meanwhile in the village of Ica…

The fortune teller shuddered as she saw the terrifying things that Herobrine had done to notch. She knew what she must do gathering all the Steve's in the village she held competitions to see who would be the Steve ready enough to save notch. So all the villagers named Steve took many challenges to try and see if they can save notch. there were so many entrants there were heats, semi heats, triple heats, quadruple heats, semi triple heats, semi quadruple heats, all the way up to semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi- semi-semi· heats before the semi-finals this went for 2 days before the semi-finals.

After hours of waiting a particular Steve was determined to win this competition and save notch because this Steve was notch's nephew. The last competition was a competition of stamina, strength, and finally wits. All the other Steve's whispered in agreement to ambush that Steve A.K.A. notch's nephew so they tried but they could not bet him. In the tournament in strength they had to carry 5 blocks of gold without dropping it while other contestants threw items at theme the nephew of notch went first.

Items were thrown at him like rapid-fire but the nephew of notch new what he must do he ran, ducked, and dodged everything thrown at him. At last what seemed days the bell rang. He had won! Then there was the feat of strength. You had to try and fight against an iron golem! The only resources in that room were... the iron walls, some trees, some dirt, some chests... Chests! Steve thought as the iron golem cam thundering towards him, Steve took the items in the chest 2 diamonds! Quickly he stood in front of the tree. The golem charged and Steve dodged! The iron golem broke his whole arm, and the tree! Steve worked as quickly as a bullet crafting table, sticks, to diamond sword, and iron helmet. He charged at the golem with all his might that was too easy he though. The crowd gaped in awe al the villagers named Steve booed and hissed at him calling him a cheater and a jerk.

He went to the last competition all of them went to this forest where it was night time there were bedrock walls on top of them underneath them and on all of their sides. They were meant to survive the night they all got given twelve loafs of bread, 20 torches, sticks, dirt, and some leather armour. The nephew of notch punched a tree and whipped up a crafting table. He built a sword and pick axe and dug right down. But the other hard thing in this competition was they were in teams luckily his friend was with him. So he dug down and fell straight down a mine with his friend. Eager to mine they first scanned their surroundings. First they found simple things coal, iron then they found a stronghold with heaps of diamonds.

So they did the most obvious thing a human would do make diamond armour and sword, spares and they were just about to go when the nephew of notch's best friend said what If people steal our stuff? So they killed enderman and then they put all items into ender chest except for leather armour.

They obviously won so then it was decided. The nephew of notch and his friend were chosen to find notch they roamed mountains, and biomes. Suddenly out of nowhere a cave leapt up at them they fell head first into the boiling lava.


End file.
